The Secret
by lorelaixrory
Summary: This a literati fanfic about Rory's secret life at Yale.
1. Part One: The Surprise Visitor

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, otherwise known as Rory Gilmore, was sitting on a stool by the counter at Luke's. She pushed her large coffee mug away from her. To her surprise, the cup was empty of the Gilmores' beloved drink. "Fill me up!" Rory shouted playfully at Luke Danes, the owner of Rory's favorite place in the world, Luke's Diner. Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother, was sitting in the chair next to her also waiting for a refill of coffee.

"Come on, Luke! Can't you move any faster?" Lorelai bickered.

"Hold on! You do realize I have real, paying customers too, right?" Luke responded.

"If you refill us after you put down those last plates I'll give you a much greater tip later!" Lorelai replied with a smirk. Luke tried to conceal it, but he couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll hold you to that," Luke said. "And you can't break your promise. You know that, right?"

"Well what if I do?"

"You'll have to pay me back-- but I won't accept cash," Luke whispered with a wink.

Lorelai gasped. "Oh, dirty!" she said.

Rory let out a chuckle. "Well, I should give you guys some alone time. I'll head back to Yale. Mom, are we still on for Saturday?"

"Yes. I was thinking we could go to the mall, do a little shopping, share one of those giant pretzels, and catch a movie. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you Saturday."

"Bye Rory!" Lorelai and Luke yelled.

When Rory reached her dorm, she was happy to see Logan waiting at her front door with a bouquet of flowers. "For you, Ms. Gilmore," he said. Rory greeted her boyfriend with a strong hug and a soft kiss. "I missed you, Ace."

"I missed you so much, Logan," she said back. The two had been missing each others' phone calls for a few weeks. Rory had been traveling to Stars Hollow quite a lot this semester and had different class schedules than Logan, so it was difficult for them to meet up.

"So I thought that I'd take you out to an early dinner," Logan proclaimed. He smiled as he put his arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Definitely! Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"That new Italian place around the block. I went there with Finn last week and their food is great."

"Great!" Rory responded as Logan escorted her to his car.

The couple had a lovely time at the restaurant. They talked about what they did when they were out of contact and set dates for them to visit each other. Like Logan said, Rory loved the food at the restaurant. They even shared a bottle of wine. Eventually, they left for Logan to drop Rory off at her house. He once again escorted her to her room. "May I come in?" Logan requested.

"Um, well, Paris came down with a nasty fever yesterday and it was pretty ugly," Rory said.

"Come on, Ace. Don't we need to celebrate just a bit more?"

"I would love to, but trust me, it's bad. There's vomit all over the floor," Rory protested. But it wasn't true. Nothing she was saying was true. Hell, Paris wasn't even staying at the dorm. She was sleeping at Doyle's house for the weekend.

"How about my room?" Logan said.

"Colin. Finn," Rory answered.

"Ah, yes. We'll get together next week. See you later, Ace," Logan said, slightly disappointed.

"Bye, Logan," Rory said back. Logan kissed her and left.

Rory opened the door to her apartment and went into her bedroom. "Glad you could finally make it," someone said.


	2. Part Two: Hiding the Truth

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter is a lot more *steamy* than the previous one. Sorry for not updating for so long!**

"Jess?" Rory said, shocked to see her former boyfriend in her dorm room.

"Missed me?" Jess replied with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? Jess, I was just hanging out with somebody and I had to shoo them away just because you're here," said Rory, annoyed that she didn't get to spend more time with Logan.

"Who were you with?" Jess shot back at her. He knew who she was just talking to, and he wasn't completely happy about it.

"Just a friend," Rory replied, trying to hide the fact that she had just been on a date with Logan.

"Huh. Well that's funny, because I could have sworn that it was that preppy kid. You know, the one who steals daddy's credit card to attract all the girls. What's his name again? I forgot," Jess said, mocking Rory's long-term boyfriend. Jess remembered Logan's name perfectly well, but Jess always does this thing when he's jealous where he almost pretends not to care when he really does.

"It's Logan," said Rory, who was slightly fed up with the way Jess was talking about him. "Look, what happened between us last month was nothing, okay? It meant nothing. Logan and I are still happily together and have been since we started dating." Every single word that came out of her mouth was a lie and she knew it.

"Ahhh. Well, if it didn't mean anything to you, then why did you respond to all my calls after it happened?" Jess responded. There was a long pause.

"I don't know, okay? I just thought—"

"And if it meant nothing to you, then why did you call me the weekend after to meet up again? Please, explain to me why you wanted to do it twice, yet it meant nothing to you," Jess said.

"Because I was angry, okay? I was angry at Logan because of this stupid rumor that he slept with this girl from my Lit class. After I heard it, I believed it because I had noticed him flirting with her on multiple occasions and I ignored it because that's just the kind of person he is. And I was so angry and I called you here and I slept with you because I was done with him and..." Rory struggled to get the words out but they finally revealed themselves in complete truth "...and I love you! I've loved you since the day I first met you at that dinner party at my house back when I was with Dean. The moment it looked into your eyes, I knew that I needed to be with you. So there you go."

Rory had to catch her breath after her long-awaited speech. She felt guilty about lying about it at first, but it felt good to get the truth out. Rory stared deep into Jess's eyes, waiting for him to say something. "Well?!" Rory said. Before she could say another word, Jess's hands had already entangled themselves in Rory's brown hair, her lips pressed against his. He flung her onto her bed and whispered in her ear, "I love you too." Jess threw off his shirt and helped Rory get her's off too. They both continued kissing each other and just enjoying themselves, worry free, just keeping the truth to themselves. Well, at least for now.


End file.
